Os Olhos que Quero Ver
by Anita4
Summary: Lucy/Lantis. Águia tem se recuperado mais a cada visita que Lucy faz de volta a Zefir. Era para tudo estar perfeito, mas a distância entre Lantis e ela só aumenta... (Universo do mangá)


**Notas Iniciais:**

_Como nunca faço, esta fanfic é baseada no mangá. Eu confesso ser muito fã do anime e por um motivo simples, mesmo que o final seja muito menos feliz, achei mais coerente Lantis e Lucy. Provavelmente se meu ship fosse com o Águia, eu pensaria diferente._

_Aliás, já notaram que eu uso os nomes da tradução._

_Chega de blablabla e vamos indo..._

_História escrita para o Desafio Bingo, um desafio promovido pela comunidade OA Fanfics. Fic baseada na versão do mangá._

* * *

**Os Olhos que Quero Ver**

Eu sempre soube que sentia algo especial por Lantis. Sempre talvez seja exagero. Ou não? Desde a primeira vez que vi aqueles tristes olhos azuis, meus pensamentos estiveram sempre com ele. Isso é verdade. Saber disso já é um exagero. Nunca fui do tipo de me perguntar o que meus sentimentos significavam. Não sei fazer isso. Não é assim que funciono. Algo acontece, eu reajo. É o meu natural.

Só que o tempo passou e eu cresci. Claro, como mais da metade das pessoas que conheço apontariam, eu só cresci em idade. Em geral, concordo que ainda sou uma criança na maior parte das vezes. E minha altura é indiscutível. Só que minha compreensão de o que eu sentia por Lantis também cresceu e tomou forma.

Eu sempre visitava Zefir aos domingos e acabava também indo lá em todos os dias de semana que nós três — Marine, Anne e eu — tínhamos livres. Eram menos raros do que deveriam ser. Mas Zefir nos chamava e quem éramos nós para pensar em atividades de clube ou dever de casa ou fazer as compras que meus irmãos pediram?

Nos dois, três primeiros anos, minha rotina era chegar lá e ir correndo para o quarto onde Águia ainda estava desacordado, recuperando-se das sequelas do que havia acontecido durante nossa segunda convocação. Era lá onde Lantis sempre me encontrava. Invariavelmente, eu estava terminando de conversar com Águia e ele entraria. Seus olhos cada vez menos tristes e de um azul ainda mais bonito. Então, Águia me incentivava a ver o resto do palácio, e Lantis me acompanhava até onde fosse, sumindo logo em seguida em quase todas as vezes. Nossas conversas costumavam ser durante esse caminho.

Não achei que a rotina mudaria quando cheguei e encontrei Águia acordado, sentado sobre sua cama, sorrindo como se aqueles anos de quase coma fossem mentira. Lembro que o abracei forte e gritei bem alto. Ele mesmo já havia me alertado que isso ocorreria a qualquer momento, mas era quase um sonho tê-lo de volta.

Só que tudo mudou. Nesse dia, nossa conversa não foi terminada com a entrada de Lantis. Chegamos a um silêncio longo, interrompido por qualquer assunto que me viesse. Águia me falou para ir ver os outros, mas eu notei que não queria sair sem minha escolta usual. E se nos desencontrássemos?

\- Ele virá. - Águia piscou um olho e fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção à porta.

Meu rosto vermelho por ter sido descoberta mais uma vez por ele, levantei-me da cadeira e saí. Com toda aquela certeza no tom que ele usara, estava certa de que, assim que pisasse lá fora, encontraria Lantis ali de pé, pronto para entrar.

Soltei minha respiração ao me deparar com o vazio. Corri todo o lugar e ainda fiquei esperando. Lantis não veio.

Depois de anos sendo levada ao mesmo lugar, decidi por seguir sozinha. Só que nem mesmo ali o encontrei. Já era quase hora de voltarmos quando o vi no meio do grupo que viera se despedir de nós três. Seus olhos anuviados me olhavam sem indicar o que era o problema.

* * *

O desencontro não virou rotina como cheguei a temer. Contudo, a rotina de antes estava quebrada para sempre. Águia estava agora melhor a cada semana. Em duas já estava podendo andar curtas distâncias, em três ele mesmo me levou ao resto do pessoal. E Lantis? Às vezes ele se juntava à gente com todos, às vezes nós o encontrávamos pelo caminho. Às vezes, eu não o via nem por um segundo.

\- Você devia falar com ele - Águia disse do nada logo que entrei em seu quarto e o cumprimentei. Era um dos feriadões e, por isso, eu havia podido ir ali logo na segunda seguinte à minha visita de todo domingo. - Assim, ele vai ficar triste.

Baixei a cabeça, fechando meus punhos. Minhas bochechas ardiam.

\- Então, vamos logo ver todo mundo! - disse com a voz uma ou duas oitavas mais alta e me pus de pé. - Será que Lantis estará lá? - Até eu sabia que estava de novo vermelha só de falar o nome dele.

Águia deu uma risada e fez um gesto que eu fosse na frente.

Desta vez, ele realmente estava. Anne havia trazido vários ingredientes e tentava improvisar um sukiyaki para todos. Não era a primeira vez que ela experimentava com algo da nossa culinária, mas suas escolham pareciam sempre mais ousadas que as anteriores.

\- Acho que ela vai trazer uma lagosta viva no aquário só para saber se conseguimos transportar - brinquei com Lantis. Esperava que me perguntasse o que era uma lagosta, já que tinha a impressão de já ter visto aquários por ali, mas ele somente assentiu. Por sorte, Marine também me ouvira e continuou a piada, para implicar com Anne.

Aos poucos, formamos grupinhos para comer. Águia conseguiu juntar a mim e a Lantis, conversando sobre as novidades de como Autozam estava indo, com todo o plano de recuperação agora no auge do sucesso. Olhei para o céu começando a anoitecer e vi que o dia havia ido embora, antes de eu entender o que havia errado.

* * *

\- Não quer decidir, Lucy? - Águia me perguntou na minha próxima visita. - Já sei a resposta, mas desconfio que nem você tenha notado. - Ele riu, parando para me fitar. Parecia esperar algo, quando eu nem mesmo havia compreendido o que me dissera.

\- Está falando sobre o Lantis? Eu o aborreci, né?

\- Uma vez ele me disse que você queria declarar seu amor a todos de Zefir. - Ele parecia se divertir com aquela lembrança.

Embora fosse verdade que eu realmente amasse todos e também que eu houvesse dito algo semelhante para Lantis... encolhi-me sem graça mesmo assim.

\- Não foi bem isso - tentei me defender. - Ele me perguntou se tinha alguém com quem eu quisesse ficara para sempre. E essa é a verdade, eu gostaria de ficar para sempre com todo mundo de Zefir. - Estiquei meus braços ao máximo.

Não entrei em detalhes, mas tinha certeza de que Lantis havia entendido e até ficado feliz com minha resposta. Por isso, não conseguia agora ver qual era o problema.

\- Será melhor eu explicar? - indaguei, notando ainda estar com os braços esticados. Mas quando os ia abaixar, Águia se aproximou e me abraçou.

Aquele comportamento não me parecia estranho a ele — Águia sempre me saíra como uma pessoa bem afetiva —, e ainda assim, não pude compreender seu significado.

\- Você ainda não entende, não é, Lucy?

Pisquei algumas vezes, imóvel dentro de seus braços. Como sempre fui muito pequena, cresci como se abraços fossem o mais normal do mundo, logo depois de cafunés na cabeça. Mas, desta vez, um alarme ressoava em mim. Por quê? Ele não me respondia, apenas ordenava que eu me afastasse e fosse atrás de Lantis.

\- Lucy? - Ouvi Águia rir por cima da minha cabeça. Suas mãos começaram a se abrir e achei que fosse se afastar. Entretanto, ou ele mudou de ideia no meio do caminho, ou estava apenas corrigindo sua posição para apertar mais seu abraço, puxando meu corpo para mais perto do dele.

Tum-tum. Tum-tum.

Pensei que o coração de Águia batia acelerado, mas depois percebi eram duas batidas descompassadas o que eu ouvia. A minha e dele.

\- Lucy, pode me responder algo?

Ainda confusa demais para palavras, assenti repetidamente.

\- Bom - ele disse ao me sentir. - Consegue imaginar Lantis lhe fazendo o mesmo? Pense um pouco e me diga. - E pôs a mão sobre minha cabeça, fazendo-a encostar-se sobre seu peito. - Feche os olhos e o imagine em meu lugar.

\- Lantis? - repeti, tentando fazer o que me pedia. - Não entendo em que isso vai—

\- Sei que há uma -pequena- diferença de altura e outras coisas mais... - Ele riu de leve, mas não aliviou a força com que me segurava. - Peço que use sua imaginação.

Sim, Lantis era mais alto e mais forte. Suas mãos mais largas. Seu cheiro também não parecia nem perto do mesmo, apesar de eu não ter ideia de onde apontar a diferença. E Lantis devia ser mais quente, mas já fazia muito tempo que eu não o tinha tão próximo assim.

Lembrei-me de como ele às vezes me envolvia com sua capa, quase como se me deixasse entrar em seu mundo. Sim, era de lá que eu conhecia tão bem como ele cheirava. Era diferente. Sem dúvidas, diferente. Não apenas de Águia. Meus irmãos também não tinham nenhuma colônia, desodorante ou perfume que possuísse um aroma idêntico. Se algum dia encontrasse um produto assim, talvez eu parasse todo dia para senti-lo um pouco.

\- Já o imaginou? - A voz de Águia era tão tenra que me trouxe de volta sem me assustar. Eu havia até me esquecido de onde estava.

\- Não sei o que quer com isso, Águia... - Havia uma abertura, uma saudade em meu coração por me notar ainda no quarto e não nos braços de Lantis. - Não sei nem por que o está fazendo, imagine por que Lantis o faria.

\- Pessoas que se amam, elas se abraçam exatamente assim.

\- Está dizendo que eu deveria abraçar todo mundo de Zefir, então? - Eu ri com a imagem mental. Aos poucos, minha confusão de dissipava.

\- Sim, sim. Seria bem bobo, né? - Águia disse se divertindo, mas de repente, eu via que não existia nada de que rir. - Não acho que você nem mesmo queira que todo mundo te abrace desta forma. Este é um abraço especial.

Olhei para cima, buscando os olhos dele. Que não eram os azuis de Lantis, veio a mim o pensamento.

\- E você, Águia?

Era impossível apreender toda sua expressão da posição em que estava, mas notei que ele sorriu.

\- Se pudesse, eu não te largaria mais, Lucy. - Ele suspirou e, para minha surpresa, fez justamente o contrário. Afastou-se de mim e sentou-se na cama. - Infelizmente, Lantis e eu somos bem diferentes. Não é nada assim o -modus operandi- daquele lá. Foi isso o que aconteceu.

\- Isso? - perguntei entortando a cabeça. Depois de anos passando por situações assim, sabia que havia acabado de ouvir algo muito importante. Só que não fazia ideia de que poderia ser.

Águia estalou a língua duas vezes e riu-se.

\- Ele está em alguma dessas árvores de dentro do palácio. Vá logo, porque já recebi a resposta que esperava. - Então baixou os olhos para as mãos, estas seguravam firme seus joelhos. - Mas não a que eu queria.

Quando ele me viu ainda ali parada, sem entender uma só palavra do que ouvira, Águia apontou para a porta.

\- Vá, Lucy. Já te segurei por tempo demais. - E mostrou um sorriso estranho. Talvez forçado. Este me gritava que não o obedecesse, mas decidi fazê-lo. Águia não parecia bem naquele momento e devia estar precisando descansar em vez de falar com uma menina boba.

Só que... o que era para eu falar com Lantis?

* * *

Quando enfim localizei Lantis, ele estava deitado sobre um galho no topo de uma árvore. Os braços cruzados sobre a cabeça, os olhos fechados. Era uma cena familiar, mas a tranquilidade que eu testemunhava não estava combinando com as batidas do meu coração, após invadir inúmeros jardins pelo palácio. Águia com certeza poderia ter sido mais específico se quisesse.

Antes de minha respiração se assentar do exercício, os olhos de Lantis se abriram, o azul brilhando contra a luz do sol. Ele piscou algumas vezes e pôs a mão para bloquear a claridade, virando-se em minha direção.

\- Eu não queria acordá-lo - disse pesarosa. - Sinto muito...

Ele desceu em um movimento rápido e ficou de pé à minha frente.

\- Eu... - comecei a falar incerto do que realmente queria. Tudo o que eu havia planejado já estava por muito esquecido. Fora uma longa busca até aquele jardim específico. - Águia me disse que estaria aqui. É que eu tentei entender e não consegui. Aí ele me falou para vir aqui.

Franzindo um pouco a testa, Lantis me perguntou:

\- Entender o quê, Lucy?

\- Bem, eu queria saber por que você estava bravo comigo. Aí ele tentou me explicar, mas nem com o abraço especial eu entendi. Acho que é porque eu me distraí. Então até o Águia pareceu irritado e acho que me expulsou de lá.

Eu estava pronta para falar mais quando Lantis me interrompeu:

\- Não estou bravo.

\- Ah - foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Minha cabeça parecia mais tonta agora que havia parado de correr e minhas pernas tremiam cansadas. Andei até a árvore onde o encontrara e me encostei contra seu tronco. - Mas você tem certeza? - acabei continuando sem pensar. A confusão no rosto de Lantis, como se minhas palavras fossem as mais absurdas me forçou à explicação: - É que não o vejo mais. Quase nunca. E sabe, eu tava aqui pensando. E se você tava bravo porque eu nunca venho direto te ver? Eu me acostumei tanto a ir direto pro Águia, e agora nem precisa mais. Não que eu ache algum motivo especial pra você se importar, mas a ideia de repente me ocorreu no caminho até aqui. O Águia me disse algo e isso ficou na minha cabeça.

Eu não tinha mais o que dizer, mas Lantis ainda estava só me olhando. Baixei a cabeça sem graça, olhando para a grama sobre meus sapatos. Nunca vira vegetação mais verde que a de Zefir. Normalmente, ver as plantas cresceram tão bem depois de tudo me traria alento. Hoje, por mais que tentasse pensar nisso, não era ali que minha cabeça estava.

\- Nunca a odiaria - Lantis respondeu após um longo silêncio. - Apenas me afastei. Por Águia.

\- Águia? - indaguei, percebendo que quanto mais as pessoas tentavam me explicar aquilo, menos eu me sentia perto da resposta. Mas não me passou despercebido o fato de Lantis ter confirmado que sua ausência era proposital.

Ele parecia em pensamento profundo. Seus olhos retornaram a focar em Lucy após outro silêncio igualmente longo demais.

\- Mas ele a mandou aqui? - Sua voz ressoara límpida.

Assenti tantas vezes pude, animada que enfim parecêssemos estar chegando a algum lugar. Mas ele de novo nada disse. Então, decidi oferecer mais uma coisa de que tinha me lembrado sobre a conversa com Águia.

\- Acho que ele ficou bravo, porque eu sempre fico te esperando e... - Minha voz morreu de tanto minha garganta queimava. Até dizê-lo, não havia notado como aquela informação era embaraçosa.

Lantis mexeu o corpo alguns passos até ficar na minha frente. Seu ar era tão solene que prendi minha respiração como se fosse ouvir o resultado de um Grande Júri.

\- Creio que Águia te forçou a uma escolha, sem que você percebesse. - Ele fez uma pausa e acrescentou com a voz mais baixa: - Ele não aceitaria dividi-la com ninguém.

Senti meu rosto queimar, notando o sentido do que acabara de ouvir.

\- Quer que eu a acompanhe? - Lantis fez um movimento de cabeça ao portal por onde Lucy acabara de chegar. - Águia entenderá se voltar agora. - E virou-se, começando a andar na frente.

Sem conseguir chamar para ele não fosse, segurei em sua capa.

\- Não vou voltar - disse com uma firmeza que surpreendia a mim mesma. - É verdade que talvez fosse capaz de abraçar a toda Zefir. Tão apertado quanto possível. Mas... - Soltei o pano macio capa e o olhei nos olhos. Naqueles lindos olhos azuis que agora também me olhavam. - É o seu olho que eu gostaria de olhar pra sempre. - Inspirei fundo. Sim, aquele era o Lantis - É seu cheiro que quero que me envolva. - Com passos incertos, cheguei até ele e encostei minha cabeça contra o peitoral de sua armadura, fechando meus olhos em reflexo. - É aqui que eu me sinto bem. É você quem eu realmente quero. Não tenho dúvida alguma.

Quando achei que Lantis fosse me fazer mais perguntas, senti seus braços me envolverem e me puxarem para ainda mais perto, até que eu pudesse ouvir suas batidas do coração.

Ao me afastar e olhar para o alto, lá estavam os olhos que eu mais queria ver. Eles se aproximavam segundo a segundo, até se fecharem e os lábios de Lantis tocarem quentes sobre os meus.

\- Desculpa ter demorado tanto para perceber tudo isso... - eu disse enquanto ainda nos beijávamos.

\- Eu não iria a lugar algum. - E me abraçou de novo, voltando a me beijar.

FIM!

Anita, 10/10/2016

**Notas da Autora:**

_UFA! Terminei! Quando considerei escrever Rayearth e vi que um dos temas para o Fic Bingo era Olho Azul, pensei imediatamente em como era destino: o Lantis do mangá (e do OVA) tem olho azul! Fiquei toda empolgada pensando neles dois se vendo se beijando... até que abri o mangá e reli o final. Eu sei, eu sei, o mangá é lindo, é super fofo o final e o anime é um angst só, mas... desculpa. Eu realmente prefiro o anime simplesmente por ser o Lantis/Lucy que me apaixonou. Não sei o que eu pensaria se começasse pelo mangá. Mas como não comecei, aquele final ainda me apavora. Mais do que corrigir aquilo, eu acabei buscando algum sentido pra resposta aloprada da Lucy. Quanto mais velha fico, menos romântico aquilo me soa. Só um maluco como o Lantis ficaria feliz de ouvir que a garota dele pegaria o mundo todo se pudesse... mas quando pensei assim, notei que até que era romântico ele amá-la a esse ponto, de nem pestanejar quando ela vomita aquilo. _

_*desvia das pedras dos fãs do mangá*_

_Mas foi uma experiência divertida poder usar o Águia. Não dou Lantis/Águia, muito menos tenho eles como OT3, mas eu AMO a dinâmica que tem entre eles. Acho que por causa disso a fic saiu muito mais longa que minha cena simples de Lantis e Lucy se pegando durante uma das visitas dela, rs. _

_Quem sabe eu não acabe retornando a este universo um dia? _

_Mas é... por enquanto eu não vejo a hora de voltar à minha Lucy emo. xD Esta foi a primeira de um possível total de quatro fics para o evento. Espero que continuem comigo._

_E para mais fics, visitem o meu site *limpa a garganta* Olho Azul.  
_

_Até a próxima!_


End file.
